The Last Time
by AYAMASHIEEEEE
Summary: "This is the last time okay!" She stated breathily lying on his table. Short strands of her pink hair splayed on the scrolls and the papers. Her body flushed in deep pink and her legs wide spread just as Kakashi left them. The smirk that tugged on his lips was quite visible as his mask was pooled around his neck. Stepping in between her legs, he leaned down again brushing his lips


Why was she there? She shouldn't be there. She didn't have to be there. Yet there she is standing in front of his doorway with her fingers balled into a fist against her sides.

"_See you tonight in my place." Kakashi leaned in and pressed his lips on her cheeks making his way to press them against her lips._

_Soft... Who would have known that those lips hidden under the fabric of his mask would feel so good? The way his teeth brushed roughly against her lip as he drew it into his mouth… how he pressed those lips against hers running his fingers on her plump lips._

A small tingling ran down her spine as she recalled all the memories of that afternoon. She could never resist him. No one can ever resist him. She wrapped her hands around the small frame of her body as a shiver shook her. The night wasn't exactly cold with a clear sky and the full moon smiling down at Konoha. There was no sign of a breeze yet somehow, sakura felt extremely cold as she stood in the dimly lit porch of his house.

"_This is the last time okay?!" She stated breathily lying on his table. Short strands of her pink hair splayed on the scrolls and the papers. Her body flushed in deep pink and her legs wide spread just as Kakashi left them. The smirk that tugged on his lips was quite visible as his mask was pooled around his neck. Stepping in between her legs, he leaned down again brushing his lips against the dark marks he left on the skin of her chest and neck._

"_Whatever you want baby…"_

Why she was there again even after promising herself that she will not end up pinned under his body again? She clearly had her answer. She craved him. She wanted to feel him inside her again… So bad that even thinking of that made slit wet. She loved how he made her feel and how he made love to her. Gentle yet firm… and she couldn't help but to press her thighs together in a failed attempt to release the heat building inside. If she left right now without seeing him, she would regret it for her life. Knowing that she stepped forward raising her hand towards the door.

_**Knock knock**_

The door of his house swung open before she exhaled the breath she took in before knocking; and there he stood. In his Jounin sweatshirt and pants. Mask in place and his curls of unruly silver haired bestrewed on his forehead without his hitaiate to keep it intact.

He was a sight...

"Took you long enough?"

The husky note in his voice made her stomach turn in pleasure. She lifted her head to meet his gaze filled with fire. She could swear that he had a smirk hidden under his mask and at the moment all she wanted to do was to rip that piece of fabric of his smug face and captivate those enchanting lips with hers. So… that she did

He waited... He waited till she knocked on his door. It has been 10 minutes since he had sensed her chakra right out of his place. Her chakra had a warm and a gentle vibe to and it made his the heat pooling inside in his abdomen churn.

He wasn't a desperate man and is always picky when it comes to women. Women had always thrown themselves at him and he had always threw them off his way. But she is different. The need for her is urgent. Her pretty face and gorgeous hair. How he fits so perfectly in her. How each and every curve of her fits so well just like a perfect puzzle piece. He wanted her to see it. He wanted her to want him just like he desperately needs her. So he will wait. Wait for the knock.

When she finally did, he was overwhelmed with happiness that was almost too much for him. Quickly he swung open the door trying to maintain a smirk on his face.

Oh wasn't she gorgeous? The dim orange light in his porch made her skin glow in a way that made his heart flutter. And then she kissed him.

His eyes grew wide and she stepped quickly curling her fingers on the hem of his mask pulling it down with one swift pull. It took him few seconds to comprehend what was happening before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her back.

So good. Those lips felt so good against her and sakura couldn't help to moan against his lips reaching out for his silver curls. He pulled her closer running his tongue on her lower lip and she graciously opened her lips letting his tongue slide against hers. She felt weak and his knees almost buckled too. Neither of them cared about the fact that they might face severe consequences if they had been found out like that. She tilted her head to give him more access to her lips and so did he. They were swimming in an ocean of ecstasy and neither of them wanted to pull away. Sakura pulled in his soft strands and Kakashi slipped a hand inside her sweaters feeling the warm soft skin of her hips and belly. Hungry bites. Thirsty nips. Desperate pulls. Deep moans. Until their lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen.

Kakashi pulled away from the rosette's lips. Seeing her emerald eyes clouded with desire made him grip her hips tighter pulling her against his already hard member. Sakura rested her forehead against his, her breaths coming out as pants. Kakashi's sighed as smiling softly cupping her face. His breaths were ragged.

"This is the last time." She raised one of her hands to grip his as he cupped her cheeks. Her finger were cold against his skin as they trembled. Kakashi failed to suppress the chuckle that made its way up his throat. Leaning in he pressed a soft kiss on her jaw.

"Will you drop that already? You need me sakura Chan…"

How is someone allowed to be that good looking sound that good too? The husky tone in his voice made her legs weak. And when he ran his tongue on the skin right behind her ear, her legs almost gave up and she was sure if it wasn't for his tight grip on her hips, she would fall.

"I can smell your arousal. And do you know how hard I am trying not to rip that sweater off you?"

The dampness in her slit grew as she bucked her hips against the hardness pressed against her in-between their bodies. She felt hot. As he kissed all the way down her neck she felt as if every single spot where his skin came in contact with her was on fire. Her hips. Her face. Her lips

Her fingers lifted to his silver hair gripping them tightly as one of his hand slowly slid down her thighs lingering against his warm skin under the fabric of her skirt. She drew her lower lip into her mouth to contain the main that threatened to escape her lips as he teased her drawing small circles on her inner thighs. The dampness between her legs increased as his teasing continued with his lips doing its perfect work on her neck.

"Fuck babe."

Kakashi groaned against her neck squirming his hips against hers.

"I fucking want you so bad."

And she knew he wasn't lying. He was pressed hard and warm against her hips and she could not help but to grind against his member gently grabbing his curls tightly.

Sakura's walls rippled and throbbed hard making her knees buckle. She leaned against him as Kakashi sank his nails into the soft skin of her inner thighs making her squeal into the fabric of his sweatshirt. She couldn't take it anymore. She want him to touch her. Her clit throbbed like it had its own heartbeat and she groaned, frustrated as his fingers moved up ghosting over her wet core.

He couldn't feel the fabric of her panties. Fuck she wasn't wearing any. His cock throbbed in his pants as he sunk his teeth into her skin. The sultry pink goddess in front of her was going to be his death and he had known in for some time now. He lifted his head blowing a puff of hot air on her cheek before planting soft kisses on her lips.

She bucked her hips against his hand and earning a small satisfied chuckle from the older ninja as his fingers ghosted over her clit again.

"You want me to touch you...?"

She moaned again too turned on even to utter a word. Her body warm and flushed against his.

"Tell me sakura."

"Hah…"

She breathed loudly against hair as he bit into the skin of her lips.

"Fucking tell me where you want me to touch and guide this hand to there."

Again his nails dug their ways into her inner thigh extracting a loud squeal from her. With sweaty trembling fingers she reached down to grab his hands and guided it to her core. She pushed her hips against hid hand grinding her tortured clit against his palm coating it the juices oozing out of her slit.

"H. Here…. Touch me here sensei."

He didn't need to hear more. Pressing his thumb on her clit he lifted his head back to her face taking her lower lip in between his teeth. He admired how her eyes were closed in concentration as he gently rubbed small circles on her clit, fingers only an inch away from her wet opening.

"Ahh hah..."

Her brows frowned as she pushed against his thumb grinding harder. Kakashi groaned and pressed his lips on her deeply as he pushed two fingers into her slit making her hips jerk against his hand and eyes opening wide with surprise. Kakashi pulled away watching her. A silent moan escaped mouth and she grabbed his shoulder as his finger slid inside her up to hilt and she knew if he started moving them she wasn't going to last. And she wanted that release desperately. So she started hiding his fingers.

"You are so fucking hot."

Kakashi's eyes were fixated on her face as her shaky fingers grabbed his shoulders desperately looking for a leverage as she moved on his fingers. Her brows were frowned and her eyes closed in concentration. Her plump lips swollen and bruised from their shared kiss. Her face flushed in a similar shade of her gorgeous hair. A thin sheet of sweat had already started to coat her skin.

"Look at me sakura." The sternness in his voice forced her to open her eyes. They were enjoying it. He was enjoying how her walls clamped around his finger every time she moved her hips down on them coating them with her juices. She was enjoying how he curled his long fingers inside her pressing against the point that made her back arc and toes curl. Neither of them cared that they were still standing in his porch and there were few people walking running their own errands only few feet away.

"Gah...kaka..." Her nails dug into his skin through the fabric of his sweatshirt moving her hips faster on his fingers as he hissed and dipped his head to her neck licking the spots her marked on her few minutes ago.

"Fuck." She moaned loudly trembling against him and Kakashi reached to wrap his free hand around her waist to hold her.

"Keep going babe. Fuck you are so hot."

It was those encouraging words that kept her going. She was so close. The coil in her belly was tightened almost painfully and she rocked her hips harder and faster against his finger. Every stroke of his fingers. Every rub on her clit sent electric shocks down her nerves and she felt her whole body burning. Burning in the fire of pleasure.

"Yes kaka... Ahh"

Kakashi claimed her lips again biting into the already tortured skin of her lips. He could smell her arousal more than ever and he knew she was close from how her walls rippled around his fingers and clamped down on him so tightly. He drew his lower lip into his mouth as he once again curled fingers inside her stroking her right on the spot where she wanted most.

And that was her undoing.

Sakura's body went stiff in Kakashi's hand and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm coursed through her. Her walls clamped and rippled around his fingers hard and he groaned as her hand rose to his hair pulling them roughly.

Kakashi moved his fingers inside her rubbing the swollen pearl in between her legs roughly as her juices gushed out of her opening.

She was beautiful. Her body glowed in the dim light of his porch. Her eyes were closed shut again. Her breath was ragged and they came out as pants against his face. Her mouth still ajar.

Her body shook as she came down from her high and the hand that grabbed the curls of his hair was now loosely wrapped around his shoulder. Forehead against forehead... His fingers were still inside her stroking her walls that were extremely sensitive from her orgasm.

She smiled and leaned into press her lips to a corner of his as she shuddered and trembled in his hand that were wrapped around her hips.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and bringing them to his lips sucking them clean as he looked straight into her eyes. The blush on sakura's face deepened in reaction to his perverted actions and he smirked humming around his fingers. Taking his fingers out of his mouth he pressed them gently on her lips as he pushed her closer to him, this throbbing hard member pressed against her hips. She could see his eye crinkled as she took his fingers in her mouth gently lapping her tongue all over the digits. Desire burned in his charcoal eyes and sakura moaned around his fingers giving them rather a rough suck, as one of her hands reached in between them and pulled down his pants only enough to expose his tip that was already moist from the pre-cum leaking. She pressed her thumb on his slit earning a small hiss from him making her smirk around his fingers, green eyes looking straight into his charcoal orbs.

Kakashi didn't say a word. He reached to the door behind him pushing it open and pulled sakura inside with one swift move. Before she knew it she was pushed against the door and his lips were on hers again.

**click**

Sakura smiled again and hummed against his lips as he gently ran his tongue on her lower lip. Without waiting sakura pulled his pants lower again to release his member and stroked his member roughly making him groan against her lips as he buckled his hip in her hands. Kakashi pulled away and rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed shut.

"Fuck sakura." He groaned again as sakura's hand jerked on his shaft making him squirm. How her tender hands moved against his skin drove him to the point of madness. He took a sharp intake of breath as her warm finger was pressed against his slit again. His shaft jolted in her hand and sakura giggled leaning into brush her lips against the older man's.

Kakashi opened his eyes to stare at hers. The giggle vanished as the cloudy lustful gaze met with hers and sakura tighten the grip on his shaft making his buck his hips again. The primal desire in him had engulfed him and he didn't want to stop or neither knew how to.

Sakura. I want you now...

Take me then sensei.

He didn't need to hear more and he turned to the waist length cupboard right beside them. With one sweep motion he swept the plastic bowl the vase and the picture frame on the cupboard. The glass vase shattered as soon as it came in contact with the floor and so was the picture frame.

Sakura frowned her brows at the sight but before she opened her mouth to say a word she was pushed against the cupboard. Turning her around Kakashi pushed her forward bending her over the cupboard.

"Se..sensei?" she called out for him as he turned her around and pushed her skirt up her waist revealing her toned ass cheeks. Kakashi reached out for them squeezing them gently as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

**Smack**

Sakura threw her head back as his hand came in contact with her cheeks hard and rough. The tingle spread through her legs and for some reason it made the dampness between her legs grow as her insides contracted hard around something that wasn't there. Kakashi rubbed her where he had spanked before spreading her cheeks widely giving him a good glimpse of her glistening slit. He ran his fingers against her wet slips earning a whimper from the rosette.

"Fuck me." Her voice was soft. Breathy. Shaky. And he was a goner already. Way past the limit of being able to stop. He raised his gaze to her as she looked at him over her shoulders. Her face flushed. Eyes glassy. Her hair splayed all across her forehead and the back of her neck. Her breathing was ragged. Her swollen lips ajar. Fuck she was hot.

Kakashi groaned as he grabbed himself rubbing it across her slit and pressing it hard on her clit watching her eyes shut, drawing her lower lip into her mouth and release them only to whisper his name in a plea.

"Kakashi. Please..."

She opened her eyes again as he moved his tip across her pussy lips making her mouth open in whimper and he had never wanted anyone else more in his life. He grabbed her hips and turned her again to face him and crushed his lips with hers. He lifted her and placed her on top of the cupboard stepping in between her legs pressing his tip against her folds. Sakura whimpered against his mouth kissing him hungrily as she tugged on the sliver curls of her hair with a hand as the other grabbed the fabric of his shirt over his shoulder. Kakashi bit on her lips hard squirming his hips against her before he pulled away. He wanted to see her when he entered her. He wanted to learn every wrinkle on her face, every frown and every bite on her lip. Pressing his forehead against hers with his eyes locked with hers, he pushed his tip inside her.

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she eyes close shut. Kakashi groaned and bit his lip as her liquid heat sucked him in rippling around his member. He pushed his hips into her impaling her and she threw her head back mouth open in a silent cream and trembling fingers on her hair came loose and tighten its grip on the fabric of his shirt.

"Gahh." Kakashi moaned deeply as he impaled her up to hilt pulling her closer. He waited for her to open her eyes before he kissed her hungrily only to have her return the kiss with the same hunger. Rough nips, harsh bites and groans, moans. He was now as close to sakura as one can physically be and he loved how soft her velvet walls felt around him. sucking him. clamping and rippling around him. and he didn't know if he could be gentle with her if he started moving. So he stood still nipping her lips drinking every moan and groan that came from her mouth as he gripped the edges of the cupboard. Until… her legs wrapped around his hips welcomingly and her hips bucked against his.

"Fuck."

Kakashi groaned and pulled out of her until it was only his tip that remained inside her. he swallowed other whimper from her before roughly slamming his shaft inside her up to hilt.

Sakura threw her head back pulling away from their heated kiss moaning loudly, air knocked out of her lungs, desperately grasping for air. But before she could take another breath in his hips slammed against her again. hard rough and fast.

"Kaka ahhh"

Another moan slipped out of her mouth as Kakashi leaned in to grab her waist tightly moving inside her like an animal in heat. He couldn't stop, she felt so good and the songs of moans she sang to him was so encouraging. He held her close as he moved inside her. His breathing ragged and coming pout as pants.

"Fu...fuck sakura. See what you do to me."

Sakura was losing her mind. He felt so good inside her. she felt so full and stretched and it was the best feeling she ever came across. She didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't hear herself anymore. All she heard was kakashi's groans and moaned, and wet slaps of their bodies in their heated dance. The only things were able to concentrate was the heat inside her coiled. Soiled so tight again begging to be snapped. She felt high. Her body felt light as he rammed inside her. her eyes opened to look at him.

"Fuck I am ahh cl… ahhh kaka"

Kakashi heard her. even though she made no sense with all those moans he knew what she said. Her walls were clamped around him tightly almost making it difficult to move. He knew she was close and so was he. His eyes were fixated on the view of his cock sliding in and out her glistening with her juices. Her lower belly rippled and her walls clenched around him every time he moved out and pushed himself in. it was such a sight; she was such a slight. His eyes moved to her face to see her watching him as his hips rocked against her with suck a force that the cupboard below her creaked and moved.

Her eyes were half lidded her mouth ajar. He loved how her eyes lost focus every time he impaled her brushing against her soft spots. Tears were forming in her eyes and a line of saliva escaped a corner of her mouth as he nails dug into his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt.

"Fuck." He was not going to last. One of his hand grabbing the edges of the cupboard came in-between her legs to rub the swollen pearl in between her legs.

Sakura screamed his name as her orgasm coursed through her once again. The coil inside her snapped painfully making her body squirm and her walls clamp around kakashi's cock.

"Fuck fuck yess,"

Kakashi clenched his jaw tightly as her walls clamped around him tightly sucking him in. he tried so hard to hold back but her walls milked his orgasm out of him.

Hot spurts of him cum coated her inside as he groaned her name throwing his head back. His orgasm hit him hard kicking the air out of him and leaving him gasping for a breath.

Sakura watched him as she gasped and groaned desperately. His muscles flexed and his jaw was still clenched. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as his silver hair stuck to his face and neck hiding his eyes from her. when he finally caught his breath he looked down at her with a soft smile tugging his lips.

"Fuck…" he leaned and brushed his lips against her as she smiled and swept the hair from his face before cupping his face.

"well that was new..."

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered breathily as she lifted her head to press soft kisses on his forehead.

"No that felt good. We should do that again." Sakura giggled and Kakashi groaned pulling himself out of her. Their mixed juices dripped down her thighs as she unbuckled her legs from his waist.

"Fuck.." he groaned again capturing her lips in a lazy but an adoring kiss. She smiled against his lips returning the same passion

"So this isn't the last time huh?"

"No you know it isn't."


End file.
